1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical system and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electromechanical switch and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nano-electromechanical systems (NEMSs) use electrical signals generated by mechanical movement after transforming external electrical signals into mechanical movement.
In order to form NEMSs, a material having good electromechanical characteristics must be used. A material that shows good electromechanical characteristics on a nano size scale is a carbon nanotube (CNT). CNTs have advantages of having small atomic mass and a large Young's modulus (0.5 to 1 TPa).
However, due to problems related to methods of manufacturing CNTs, CNTs cannot easily be applied to NEMSs.
More specifically, according to a conventional method of manufacturing CNTs, a large number of cylindrical CNTs can be formed in one cycle process. However, cylindrical CNTs do not have uniform characteristics and reproducibility. Also, generally, CNTs formed on a first substrate must be moved to a second substrate to form a NEMS. However, it is difficult to correctly arrange nano-sized CNTs on predetermined locations of the second substrate. Also, high power is required to transform cylindrical CNTs having a diameter of a few to a few tens of nano meters. Additionally, when the CNTs are exposed to air, the CNTs are liable to react with various foreign materials, and thus, the characteristics of the CNTs are easily degraded. For this reason, the production of NEMSs that use CNTs is practically very difficult.